Prolamins are a class of plant proteins (e.g., zein from corn) that are high in prolamin and glutamine but are deficient in polar amino acids. Because of this deficiency, prolamins are difficult to maintain in an aqueous environment. Typically, prolamins (e.g., zein) are soluble in aqueous alcohol and/or ketone solutions, for example, about 40% to about 95% weight alcohol and/or ketone at room temperature.
The use of zein as the solid in coating compositions has been limited by its solubility properties. Zein is soluble in aqueous alcohol and/or ketone solutions, for example, about 40% to about 95% weight alcohol and/or ketone at room temperature. The use of organic solvents in the preparation of polymer coating formulations is viewed as a disadvantage as the formulations may have problems with flammability, carcinogenicity, and safety in use. Additionally, the use of organic solvents may not be favored due to environmental concerns. In view of the foregoing, what is desired is a method for preparing a flowable liquid composition for delivering a prolamin (e.g., zein), where the liquid portion of the flowable composition comprises primarily water, and does not include an appreciable amount of an organic solvent.